User blog:Elastico345/Convert your OC Mixels to a Minecraft Mob?
This is the next sequel of my "http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Elastico345/Mixels_In_MineCraft_Form%3F Mixels in Minecraft Form?". But you guys know what to do... request me some questions and your Pictures about you're OC Mixels and im going to convert it into a Minecraft Mob. and same thing... please be reasonable :) NOTE : i also only accept mixels having full body image. Meaning the main image about your OC Mixels you've sent in should have a full body image. We dont accept the image if it only has a half body shots. like your image has the upper body but no lower body. UPDATE : We are going to plan about updating the Mod that supports 1.7.10 Minecraft to 1.9.4 Minecraft. this is because that the version of the game is no longer dated and was going stale and we are supposed to update the mod few weeks ago. When asking for the newer version of the MixelCraft Mod. we already upload the latest snapshot mod that supports 1.7.10 (Snapshot 130B9) heres the Link : https://mcreator.pylo.co/modification/20743/mixelcraft-mod-snapshot-130b9 Download Link. to compare with the 130B8 Snapshot to 130B9 Snapshot. we add the 2014 Glorp Corp Mixel and Some Other Mixels And its Mixes. FAQs Q: Whats the Difference between the Old Blog And This Blog? A: the difference between this blog and the old one is that. this blog is newer and we only accept the requests about your OC Mixels. Q: Is this blog also accept Main Mixels? A: Nope but i already made the blog about them already you guys can see it here : http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Elastico345/Mixels_In_MineCraft_Form%3F Link Q: How many OC Mixels i can make for the request. A: you can send as much as many OC Mixels you want. Q: You Accept LDD or Animated Form? A: Both. But its better if you do the Animated version of it. Q: is This apart of the http://mixelcraft.wikia.com/wiki/MixelCraft_Wikia Mixelcraft Mod? A: Yes. but we are going to set those OC Mixels to an Addon. were going to start making that addon once the 1.3.0 BETA Version of the Mixelcraft Mod has been released. More FAQs Coming Soon... Rules And Information *When making an OC Mixels and you have been accepted. Then you have to wait for few days (maybe weeks) for your OC Mixels to be finished. *Please do not make any Low Quality Images like its blurry. *Also Please make a Professional Drawing like its made from the digital artist or just Picture your Hand Drawing. *if you use your OC Mixels as a Profile Picture. Then you don't need to send me the picture again unless its not a full body shots or you have more OC Mixels that you din't set it as a Profile Picture. More Instructions Coming soon... How to Make a Form *Be Sure to Copy And Paste This Form : (Please don't Include the Sentence inside of the Parentheses if you making a form) Name (This is where you can name your OC Mixels) The Image of the OC Mixel (Its recommended to have the Back shots as well) Tribe (Could be either a Custom Tribe or an Existed one) Health (Player's Health is 20) (Be sure to have a reasonable HP) Speed (Values from 0.01 To 5.00) (The Higher the faster) (I Can't put the Value higher than 5.00 because the software dint allow me for some reason.) Type of Mob (Passive, Neutral or Aggressive) Biome to Spawn (Like : Extreme Hills, Jungle, Swampland, Desert, Plains, Forest, Nether, The End, Etc.) Form Sample Name : Image of the OC Mixel : Tribe : Health : Speed : Type of Mob : Biome to Spawn : Terms And Conditions Rules Regarding to The Copyright Content *Be sure that the OC Mixel/s you sent in for the request was created by yourself or created by the wiki user who are gladly to help you making the OC Mixel/s. *Do not get any Images that was created by the Officials in the Cartoon Network or LEGO Co. Becuase this may lead to a Copyright issue and this wiki might get affected. Mixelcraft's Permissions *Me and the other Mixelcraft Staffs are going to use your OC Mixels for our wiki Articles but we are going to add your usernames as a credit that you made it but if you're not the one who did the OC Mixel you requested. Then you will be the Requested one the the Owner will be the Originated one. Your Permissions to the Mixelcraft Wiki/Mod *When asking for changing the certain features about your OC Mixels. Ex : You asking the Developer or a Founder to Change the Common Loots to a Different Loot for your OC Mixel/s. then we are going to change it or Declined it due to that certain Feature that is not yet Existed, Developed or it's too complex to make it. Donating for This Mod (Optional) NOTE : This is an Optional Section and should not necessarily follow it ''' *Donating for our Hard work creating this Mod is really Appreciated but you don't need to do that since its optional to do it. *But if you want to Donate for a reason or you are a really nice person then Please follow these instructions : **We only Accept Bitcoin at the Moment because the other Online currencies or Credit Cards like Paypal or Mastercard has been Age Restricted to 18-Years old and Older. **Copy This Bitcoin Receiving Address : '''1K7cWnamgG2BY9JPnqryeh8ZHCG93ZUPXY and Donate as much as Bitcoin as you want. NOTE : Remember this is not necessarily follow it and we are not responsible if you are doing this my mistake ''' OC Mixels Techne-OC-Calabazo.jpg|Calabazo - OC Mixel Originated by : Isaacmoctum Techne-OC-Chrotorm.jpg|Chrotorm - OC Mixel Originated by : RainbowllisticChrotorm / FlainStorm Techne-OC-Cynando.jpg|Cynando - OC Mixel Originated by : TheFerAnimations Techne-OC-Scor.jpg|Scor - OC Mixel Originated by : SAM208 Pending OC Mixels *Cynando *Altair *Luminus *Burncobo *Fiord *Flamko *Drichael *Chrotorm *Luqman2 *Bluferd *Shooti *Hyeno Next OC Mixel i have to make : '''Burncobo Later : *'Shooti' Conclusion *There's a high chance that you got accepted unless you dint follow my instructions. *the Mod Addon will be released after the 1.3.0 Update has been finished and released. *You're OC Mixels will be added to the http://mixelcraft.wikia.com/wiki/MixelCraft_Wikia MixelCraft Wiki and we are going to add your credits that you made it. *You can send as many OC Mixels as you want but please to not spam your form into this blog. If you need Questions Just Leave the questions in the comment section below :) ''' Which Mondo Mix should i do first? Berp And Slusho (with Chilbo's Icy Hairs and Vaka's Nose) Krog And Gurggle (with Krog's Icy Wings) ''Next Blog Sequel : Coming in August or September... ' Category:Blog posts